


The Clock Strikes Four

by g0bliin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Surprise Ending, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: The old grandfather clock struck four, heavy chimes echoing in Hubert's mind.The time has come.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Clock Strikes Four

**Author's Note:**

> the lizard brain is soothed. my contribution to my OTP has been completed.

Hubert was in the middle of reading his novel when a knock rapped on the door.

"Huuubert? Huuuuuuubieeeeeeeeeee~! Do you know what time it is?" sang Mercedes' voice as she entered the room with a woven picnic basket. Plain, linen cloth concealed the items therein. Her sweet smile hid her sinister intentions.

He glanced at a clock nearby, letting out a heavy sigh. "It's 4:00 pm." Once again, it was that time. Exhaustion suddenly crept upon him, his feet like lead as he struggled to stand from the plush armchair.

"Yes, it's time for our daily session!"

"Mercedes," he paused, hesitant to speak further. "Would it be alright if we could skip a day? I was up all night with Lady Edelgard plotting-- erm, planning important battle strategies. I'm rather tired. Tomorrow I will definitely be up for it."

Mercedes' smile only grew wider. "That is extremely unacceptable, Hubert. You promised me we would meet at this time, and it is far too late to cancel, since I am already here."

He nodded his head sheepishly, fear striking like so many daggers deep into his heart. Why did she have to be so scary? Ushering her to the bed, he watched her stride across his room, each step radiating how gleeful she was to be here. She sat down gracefully, placing the basket beside her. "Come sit with me." She patted the mattress, inviting Hubert to sit on his own bed.

Gulping down his nerves, he obeyed. He sat down next to her, awkwardly placing his hands on his knees as she began to rummage through her basket.

"This has become my favorite part of the day. I can't help but get so excited when it arrives."

"Sometimes it can be..." he began, but then Mercedes jolted up with a frozen smile.

"It can be what, Hubert?"

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind, my dear." He raised his arms up defensively.

The icy demeanor dropped, and the warmth returned. She glanced at his hands. "Could you remove your gloves for me, please?"

"Of course." The gloves were off. His hands were bare.

The equipment was handed to him, a little heavy as it was made from silver.

"Well now, shall we get started?" She pulled her hair ribbon loose, releasing her massive mane of curls and waves in a dramatic swoop. She fluffed up her hair as she turned away from him, shaking out the length so that it would bounce back to its original state. Hubert lifted a section of her hair and began to brush it free of knots. The energy of his dorm room shifted from tension to complete serenity. She let out a sigh, relaxing as her hair was brushed with nigh-religious devotion and fervor. Not a word was uttered between them. All that filled the silent room was the sound of soft sighs and mutters of concentration.

* * *

  
Hubert tied the knot of the ribbon into a perfect bow. He eyed his handiwork with a stroke of pride. As some sort of reward, Mercedes reached over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"As always."

Her smile seemed to glow as she folded her hands together, "Now it's time for your daily pegging session!"

Shoot, he had completely forgotten about that. His eyes lowered, feeling the weight of the world heavy on his shoulders. It was too much, but a part of him relished the clock striking four. Sure, his body was going to be ravaged by a beautiful woman with no restraint, but it would be more than worth the pain that would soon follow.

Hubert nodded his head, giving her a weak smile in return. "Yes, honey."


End file.
